onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Archives/China/2017/11
Current Edition: Demon-Clad Heart of Fear Note: all times according to CST 29/11= Important Updates # Skin Shop Refresh #* New Aobouzu skin "Unchanging Heart of Zen" and new Yasha skin "Bloodthirst" (by 鬼桑) is now available # Full of European Aura! Surprise Drops! #* Summon at the set times for a chance at getting surprise! The reward and event period can be seen in summoning interface's paper doll. #* First issue of event is 2017.11.29 12:00 - 2017.12.10 23:59. When the event begins again, rewards will be updated, everyone is welcome to share their surprise! #* Rewards will be consistently updated, the schedule is: #: Issue 1: 2017.11.29 12:00 - 2017.12.11 0:00 #: Issue 2: 2017.12.11 12:00 - 2017.12.25 0:00 #: Issue 3: 2017.12.25 12:00 - 2018.1.8 0:00 #: Issue 4: 2018.1.8 12:00 - 2018.1.22 0:00 # Dueling Guesses has returned! #* Duration: 2017.11.30 12:00 - 2017.12.3 23:59 #* The dueling guesses that Jikigaeru hosts has returned! Enter the village to find Jikigaeru and participate in this event! #* Besides the original participates, this issue of guessing has also invited new friends like Juzu, Oitsukigami, and... Nura Rikuo! #* Rules are the same as last time. #* This time, bet with gold! # New Shikigami: #* New SR shikigami Hiyoribou has descended upon Heian-kyou, onmyouji-sama can test her in Hyakki Eki. # New Soul Yamabiko and Kyoukotsu are now in Hyakki Eki, and they can be tested. Details available in-game. Currently they are not obtainable by any other means. # Sougenbi Biography Updated! #* Content of Sougenbi biography has been updated, with dubbing provided by an A-team of seiyuu, check it out in the instance's page! # AU Shopping, Double 12! #* Your AU, I shall buy! Submit your AU about the shenanigans of the shikigami at Gakuen Heian-kyou! #* The Ryou Bureau will evaluate all uploaded AUs, and choose excellent ones that will be entered into the "Shikigami High School" manga series. #* All onmyouji-sama are welcome to participate by voting. The winning work also gives rewards! # IAP Information #* Nivose Lucky Bundle #* Price: 30 tamashiidama #* Gives: Pine of Frigid Winter avatar frame #* Daily: 28 jades, 1 red daruma, +15% experience/gold day #* Availability: 2017.12.1 0:00 - 2017.12.31 23:59 # Beckoning Fortune! Secret Soul Shop Discount & Free Refreshes #* Duration: 11.29 after maintenance - 12.1 23:59 #* During event, the first 10 Soul bought in mystery shop is 80% of original price, at the same time there are 30 free refreshes! #* Moon Chasing Rabbit in Pursuit, new area open! #* Time: 11.29 10:00 #* New all-platform area is open, onmyouji-sama can enter and partake in the rewards! |-|22/11= Thanksgiving Series of Events # Thanksgiving Day Skin Shop Benefits #* Not related to non-Chinese players # Thanksgiving IAPs: #: Thanksgiving Premium Gift #* Price: 1 tamashiidama #* Includes:1 mystery amulet, 10K gold, suki pothead frame #* Available: 11.23 day of #* Limited to 1 per person #: Thanksgiving Upstar Bag #* Price: 128 tamashiidama #* Includes: 2 4-star white daruma, 3 blue daruma, 4 white daruma, 50K gold #* Available: 11.23 day of #* Limited to 1 per person #: Thanksgiving Daruma Gift Bag #* Price: 328 tamashiidama #* Includes: 2 black daruma, 3 4-star white daruma, 4 blue daruma, 100K gold #* Available: 11.23 day of #* Limited to 1 per person # Heian Prayer Temple Event begins #* Period: 11.22-11.30 #* During event, can exchange for stuff you want through the prayer temple, limit of exchanging each time once daily, and items refresh every 3 days; # "Hyakki Anecdotes" Q&A Event begins! #* During event, use Onmyoji Helper app's dedicated page to ask and answer questions #* The question and answers with the most support are curated into Hyakki Anecdotes Collection. The people that asked/answered them will get prizes, and there is a chance that it is modified into a short comic. Important Updates # Improved Personal Kekkai Toppa rules: #* Improved Personal Kekkai Toppa target level matching rules, so that matching rules and target medals are related to win rate in kekkai battles. #* Lowered target matching level threshold, so level of target lowers easier, at the same time lowering attacker target matching level threshold, i.e. level 50 player can get matched with level 44 kekkai as the lowers. #: This will affect the data of players, so all kekkai will have 3 orders to begin with #* Raised number of rewarded orders for high-order targets, as well as improved interface display of orders, so that the displayed number of orders will be the orders gained after success #* Improved tempo through Koinobori: #:: Slightly raised maximum health limit at the star. #:: Slightly lowered heal and shield effects for both sides. #:: Will quickly raise the damage and quickly lower the heal and shield effects for both sides, every turn. #* Guild Jinja now has three new items: +15% damage dealt during kekkai toppa, -15% damage sustained, +8 speed. Price will be 400-500 Guild Orders. #* Lowered daily mission requirement for victories against kekkai from 3 to 2. #* Raised Kekkai Toppa ranking rewards: #:: 1-10: 250 orders, 30 skin tickets, 100K gold #:: 11-100: 200 orders, 30 skin tickets, 50K gold #:: 101-1000: 100 orders, 15 skin tickets, 30K gold #:: 1001-10000: 50 orders, 5 skin tickets, 10K gold #:: >=10001: 30 orders, 5K gold #* Lowered Order Shop item prices: #:: Mystery Amulet: 200 -> 180 #:: Black daruma: 500 -> 480 #:: Mystery Amulet: 480 -> 320 #:: Mystery Amulet: 120 -> 100 #:: Mystery Amulet: 50 -> 30 #:: Mystery Amulet: 150 -> 120 #: Designer perspective: #:: Kekkai toppa is a offline PVP method, which allows people to get acquainted with the workings of PVP and have fun with different formations. #:: However, due to some issues, they cause the current personal kekkai toppa to have problems like "new players are dominated by enemies with high speed." #:: To attempt to solve this problem, we improved the tempo of battle, as well as lowering the difficulty to begin, at the same time giving more rewards for hard kekkai. #:: To lower the difficulty, the Jinja has more buffs, the victory requirement has been lowered, the ranking rewards have been raised, and the shop prices have been lowered, all to improve the experience. #:: We hope these adjustments will bring a better experience, and will continue to improve until a fair balance is reached. # Euro-African Coexistence! New achievement, if "Africa: Great Onmyouji" and "European Emperor" achievements are both obtained, hidden achievement "Winner in Life" is given, and special avatar frame "Sun and Moon in Equal Splendor" along with 5 black daruma; # Ibarakidouji skin "Maple Stained with Autumn Colours" is now available in skin shop; # After update, Onmyoji desktop version can also see Livestream Stage; # Oitsukigami shards will be added to base Orchid of Unit rewards, so that every time a friend participates, they can get 1 Oitsukigami shard. |-|14/11= Important Updates # Holiday Event - "Shichi-Go-San: Visiting Demons" Begins! The once-a-year Shichi-Go-San is coming, so let the paper dolls bring chitose ame to visit various SSR for great rewards. #* Duration: 2017.11.16 00:00 - 2017.11.2223:59 #* Rules: #** There are 7 parts in total; #** Must give certain number of drops to unlock them; #** White chitose ame: exploration, Soul (limit of 30 per day); #** Gold chitose ame: daily login mail, bounty fuuin; #** Unlocking a stage lets you meet a SSR and talk to them and get gift; #** Reaching the end gives 1 black daruma; #** At end of event, extra chitose ame are recycled into gold and sent via mail. # "Daruma Wishing" Event Begins! #* Duration: 11.15 after maintenance - 11.28 23:59 #* During event, pass Soul, awakening, participate in bounty fuuin for chance to get daruma card, gathering enough lets you exchange for corresponding daruma. # New Chat Version! #* Newly added emote packs can be downloaded to be used in chat; #* Emote you see and don't own can also be tapped on to download; #* Type in keyword of emote to use it. # New All-Platform Area "Chasing Moon, Driving Hare" Pre-registration begins! #* Typical details, no need to translate # New Shouzu skin "Pearl Tears of the Vast Sea" Available in Skin Shop! #* Price: 120 skin tickets #* Illustrator: NINE #* Available: 2017.11.15 after maintenance |-|08/11 = Collab Info + Summoning Returns Gathering: 11.8 after maintenance - 11.10 23:59 Summoning: 11.11 0:00 - 11.17 23:59 Refer to Gather Once Again! SSR Rate Up! Limited SSR! and "Onmyoji" x "Nurarihyon no Mago ~Sennen Makyou~" Collab Event basically. Note: * During gathering, the gathering gift box gives a 20% discount coupon. Important Updates # New Shikigami #* The SSR Nura Rikuo and SR Oitsukigami will be available ahead of time in Hyakki Eki. # Nura Rikuo Instance To Be Available! #* Duration: 11.11 0：00 - 11.17 23：59 #* During event, clearing chapter has chance of Nura Rikuo instance appearing, clearing it has chance of 1 Nura Rikuo shard. #* Note: Only 1 shard from the instance per day. # New Oumagatoki Rare Boss - Gashadokuro! #* Chance to find large-scale collective boss Gashadokuro during Oumagatoki; #* Note: This week Gashadokuro will appear every day, next week onwards the rotation will be Monday/Thursday- Oboroguruma, Tuesday/Friday Tsuchigumo, and Wednesday/Saturday/Sunday Gashadokuro. # New Skins: #* Ootengu Fight for Your Cub first place skin "Fluttering Feathers Through the Clouds" now available in shop. #* It is 50% off from 11.8 after maintenance to 12-5 23:59. # Orchid of Unity, Battling With Friends - Oitsukigami Obtainment Event: #* Duration: 11.8 after maintenance - 11.21 23:59; #* During event, inviting friend with Orchid of Unity gives Oitsukigami contract book shards; #* Completing it gives 2 shards, and chance of 1~2 more; #* At most can invite 2 friends, and be invited once daily. #* Requirements for Orchid of Unity rewards lowered to 10 growth points during event. # IAPs: : Singles' Day Good Pack * Price: 128 tamashiidama * Includes 8 mystery amulets, 2 white daruma, 2 blue daruma, and 50k gold * Available: 2017.11.11 day of * Limit of 1 per person : Singles' Day Great Pack * Price: 328 tamashiidama * Includes 22 mystery amulets, 2 4-star white daruma, 2 blue daruma, 2 5-star Aokichi Oni Soul, and 100k gold * Available: 2017.11.11 day of * Limit of 1 per person : Singles' Day Super Pack * Price: 648 tamashiidama * Includes 45 mystery amulets, 1 5-star white daruma, 2 blue daruma, 2 6-star Aokichi Oni Soul, and 200k gold * Available: 2017.11.11 day of * Limit of 1 per person |-|01/11 = Important Updates # Onmyoji OST sharing event! #* Duration: 11.1 after maintenance - 11.7, by tapping on the lantern and sharing for 1 current world amulet. #* 10.31-11.2, if sharing of the 2nd album exceeds 10k inside the NetEase Music app, all servers receive rewards. # New Shikigami: #* The R rarity shikigami Juzu (seiyuu Tamura Yukari) will be available. #* Trade in the Shrine after 11.1 maintenance. # Yamausagi skin instance speed run begins! #* After 11.1 maintenance, the Great Rampage of Yamausagi rare records instance will open and the rewards will reset (Yamausagi skin is converted to 150 skin tickets). #* Lasts 11.6-11.12 # Harvest Year, additional drops from exploration youkai! #* Duration: 11.1 after maintenance - 11.3 23:59 #* During event, all the koyou in the explorations will have additional drop buff. # Summoning Formation: Activate! #* Duration: 11.1 after maintenance - 11.14 23:59 #* During event, summoning gives points. These points can be used to trade for rewards, completing formation gives black daruma. # Skin Shop refresh #* Ichimoku Ren skin "Remembrance of the Wind God" will be available in skin shop, it's half price until 2017.11.15 0 o'clock. Experience Improvements # Improved Tamamo no Mae movements in Shikigami Records. # To comply with the law, Kachou Fuugetsu's default pose will be more reserved. # The shikigami strategy has been replaced by the shikigami commentary from before, however it has been integrated into the comments as a button on the top right of the comment interface. # Improved ordering of shikigami in Delegation and Kekkai nurturing interface, moving white daruma starting at 3/4/5 stars to the very back. # The audio button has been fixed to audio to text function, be sure to give feedback on it. # Improved 10-pull interface at the end, so that tapping anywhere closes the interface. # Lowered difficulty of the ninth floor of Shishio's skin instance slightly. # Part of the UI has been adjusted to better work with new devices. # The chat ornament for "Battle For Your Cub" event has been changed to a badge which displays in personal space. # Can now receive ryou gifts and daily gifts with one click with the paper doll. Problem Fixes # Fixed how Arakawa's Devour skill's second stage does not inherit the Soul effect of Amikiri. # Fixed how Kurodouji third biography is missing audio. # Fixed how visual effect of Ichimoku Ren skill release is derailed. # Fixed hand display issue of Hannya's "Bloodstained Heart of Jealousy" skin. # Fixed group chat not dissolving in 30 days if there has been no message. # Fixed incorrect description of Higanbana obtainment method in Shikigami Codex. __NOEDITSECTION__